


Thank Life for Love

by WritingMySoulOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Sex, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMySoulOut/pseuds/WritingMySoulOut
Summary: “I-it was you” He says blushing and not making eye contact, Louis is clearly confused and one glance at his face makes Harry explain himself.“I mean with the chicken- well not with the chicken I mean you’re not a chicken” Harry is talking so fast that Louis has trouble to keep up and keep his giggles to himself so he places a hand on Harry’s knee and asks “What?” it makes Harry’s face even redder but Louis’ touch calms him down somehow.OrHarry and Louis are arranged to mate and hopefully fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Ik started this in 2016 on my first account but I really want to continue this on my main account now. 
> 
> This used to be You Are The Only Exception
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Louis is nervous when he comes down the stairs and worries about his new t-shirt being soaked with sweat for a second but his mother’s voice distracts him a little.

“Oh, Louis darling you look so pretty” She gushes and rushes to hug him when he’s at the bottom of the stairs. His mom has a proud smile on her face when Louis gets a good look at her and it calms his nerves down a little.

“Can we go now, mom?” He asks because his mom looks like she is in some sort of trance, just staring at his face. Maybe he has something on his face? Louis scrubs his cheeks with his palms and asks Jay if there’s something on his face.

That snaps her out of it and she laughs while she stands up straight and pats her dress with her hands.

“You have nothing on your face dear and yes we should go now or we’ll be late” She checks the lights and locks before they make their way to the car.

Louis’ hands are shaking as he puts his belt on and he clasps them together on his lap to still them, he wants this to be over.

“Are you exited boo?” His mom is happy that he can’t break her heart and tell her how afraid he really is so he nods his head and stays silent, he’s sure that his voice would crack if he says anything.

“You’re just going to love Harry, sweetheart I’m sure he’s a real gentleman and so handsome love”

Louis doesn’t agree, he doesn’t want to decide who he’s going to spend the rest of his life with when he’s only thirteen years old but his heat should be soon and his mother’s friend has an Alpha son. He can’t really do anything about it.

_Unless of course, this Alpha is a dickhead_

Louis suppresses a giggle when he thinks a bad word with his mom right next to him.

The rest of the car ride is almost silent and Louis tries to stay calm when they pull up on a driveway in front of a cosy looking house.

“Here it is boo” His mother gets out of the car and he follows her to his future Alpha.

-

“Harry please” His mother has been trying to do his hair for twenty minutes now and every time she got it right Harry nervously pulled his hand thru his hair messing it up again.

“Sorry, mom but I’m just nervous” Harry walked out of the kitchen where he and his mother were making dinner for their guests tonight.

“I know baby but I’m sure you’ll like Louis” His mother follows him to the living room and sits down next to him on the sofa.

“Yeah but what if he doesn’t like me?” He lifts his hand to his hair but stops just before he touches it and gives his mother an apologetic smile.

“Well, if by any change this boy doesn’t like you I guess we’ll have to burn the house down” Harry whines “Mom seriously”

Anne laughs and pulls Harry in a hug “It’ll be fine Harry, he’s going to love you and you’ll love him and Jay and I get lots of grandchildren” She sights dreamingly “Beautiful little babies oh Harry it will be perfect”

Harry fakes a smile, he doesn’t need nor wants any children right now for god sake he’s just thirteen years old.

“Now, go upstairs and get dressed they will be here in an hour and if you’re still nervous you can call your father” She gave him a kiss on his forehead and made her way back to the kitchen.

Harry sighed and made his way upstairs.

It wasn’t something every family did, getting a mate for their children before their first rut or heat, but Harry thinks his mother is doing this because his father and mother got bonded on a drunk night and ended up breaking the bond months after so now his mom wants to be sure that Harry’s mate is the right one for him.

He didn’t really mind though, she had more experience with love and the world so he trusted her.

He still felt a little nervous when he was done changing so he called his dad who picks up on the second ring.

“Hey dad” Harry sat down on his bed and stroked his blue covers absently.

“Hey, bub, big day today right?” His father answers the phone brightly and it makes Harry smile a little.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling” Harry closed his eyes and sighed “I’m so nervous dad” He really was.

He never thought that he would meet the person he would spend the rest of his life with at the age of thirteen, but most of all he didn’t know how to be an Alpha at the age of thirteen.

He wants to be the best mate for his Omega but he feels like he should know how to take care and provide for him and right now he really doesn’t.

His mom keeps saying that they will learn together and he hopes she’s right.

“There is nothing to be nervous about son” His father reassures him “Just be yourself and try not to come on too strong, he might be just as nervous as you are” His dad’s kind voice relaxes him and when he pushes away the nervousness he actually feel a little excited to meet the Omega.

“You think so?” He asks because he didn’t think of that before.

“I know so son and if he doesn’t like you by the end of the night well then it isn’t meant to be”

“Thanks, dad” Harry feel so much better with the words from his mother and father calming him down, he can do this, he thinks suddenly.  _I can do this._

-

Jay rings the bell and they wait a few seconds before a woman opens the door smiling at them “Jay, welcome” She lets them in and turns to Louis “And you must be Louis, I am Anne” She hugs him because she can’t contain herself when this itty bitty omega is practically shaking in his jacket.

Louis stands there and awkwardly murmurs a “Hi” Anne coos at that and releases him to hug Jay.

Louis isn’t sure what to do with himself and stares at the hallway wall that has pictures of different family members on it.

“Oh please, take off your coats and shoes if you want, I’ll put them away.” She smiles at Louis “Harry is still upstairs I’ll call him down in a minute” Louis nods and she takes his jacket along with Jay’s coat and gestures to the living room before making her way further down the hallway.

His mom gently guides him to the couch and sits down next to him, within seconds Anne is back and asking if they want something to drink when suddenly footsteps are heard and someone with a really nice voice says “Oh my god mom what did you do with the chicken, it smells fucking amazing” and everyone’s gaze turns to the boy coming into the living room and the moment he sees their guest he turns red.

“Harry, language” His mother warns him.

Harry just stands there looking at Louis and Louis can only look back in amazement because this boy is the same age as he is but he’s so much bigger, Louis’ classmates aren’t even that big.

Their mothers are silent as they take each other in and after a minute Harry is the first one to move. He takes a deep breath and walks a little closer before stopping again and waving “Hi, I’m Harry” He smiles and Louis already loves the dimples in his cheeks so much he wishes he could just mate with them alone.

“Hey Harry, I’m Jay and this is my son Louis” His mother speaks for him and he’s so thankful because he can see that Harry’s green eyes have a little red in them and it gives him shivers from his spine to his toes.

“Hello, Louis” Harry addresses him with his smooth smooth voice and Louis wants to purr a little.

“Hi” He squeaks back and his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

There is another minute of silence when Harry’s mother suddenly clears her throat.

“Dinner is almost done, why don’t you show Louis your room Harry and I’ll call when it’s time to eat” Her smile is reassuring and his mother murmurs a “Go on” to him with a loving smile while Harry slowly nods.

Louis stands up and he’s shorter but also smaller than Harry in almost every aspect.

Harry leads the way and Louis follows him up the stairs and into his bedroom that’s mostly blue and white. Harry can’t help but think about Louis’ eyes, he loves the colour blue and Louis’ eyes are the pretty’s blue he’s ever seen.

Harry sits down on his bed and shyly pats the covers next to him. Louis sits down and plays with his fingers nervously until Harry speaks up.

“I-it was you,” He says blushing and not making eye contact, Louis is clearly confused and one glance at his face makes Harry explain himself.

“I mean with the chicken- well not with the chicken I mean you’re not a chicken” Harry is talking so fast that Louis has trouble to keep up and keep his giggles to himself so he places a hand on Harry’s knee and asks “What?” it makes Harry’s face even redder but Louis’ touch calms him down somehow.

“What I was trying to say was, it was your smell I smelled when I came down and you smell really good.” Harry made sure to make eye contact with Louis when he said the lasts part because it’s true, Louis smelled like heaven and then some.

“Thank you” Louis murmured and now it was his turn to blush. Louis couldn’t really smell Harry with his young Omega nose but he imagines him smelling quite good himself.

They sat silent again.

Louis let his eyes wander around the Alpha´s room and quite liked how the colour of his walls matched with his covers. He took his hand off Harry´s knee and rested it on his lap.

Harry cleared his throat and he was confused by the sudden craving for this tiny Omega´s hand, it felt so good on his knee and he hopes that somehow Louis' smell would seep into his clothes so he could smell them later.

_I´m so fucking weird_

He just met the lad and he was already planning to push his head into the spot Louis was sitting and inhaling deeply as soon as they would leave.

He just couldn´t help himself, he feels so connected with Louis and his smell is making him his bitch.

“Would you like some gum?” Harry asks when he remembers that his father brought some gum in Amsterdam when he was there for work.

“Uhm, I think we’re having dinner in a few minutes,” Louis says somewhat shyly and Harry nods his head “Yeah but it really good and I think you’ll like it.” Louis doesn’t look convinced “Come on just one stripe, it’s from Amsterdam and it’s strawberry flavoured”

Louis hesitates and squints at Harry “Amsterdam? It doesn’t have any ‘Stuff’ in it?” Louis is convinced that this Alpha is going to drug him and his heart is beating faster every second.

Harry rolls his eyes and gets the pink gum pack out of his secret candy box under his bed. “Amsterdam is more than just drugs Louis, just because everyone on television makes it look like that doesn’t mean it really is.” Louis shrugs but still doesn’t take a piece of gum from Harry and the Alpha sights before eating one himself, he chews and it’s really nice with the right amount of strawberry flavour.

“Do you want a small piece?” Louis watches him for a second before softly saying “Okay” the stubbornness of Harry is the first trace of Alpha he’s seen from the boy beside his slightly red eyes and he feels a little scared again because he realises that this boy could command him to do anything he wants and he craves a little control in this situation.

“I love gum” Harry almost moans and hands Louis half a piece, just before the Omega puts it in his mouth he blurts “I love knives” and pops the gum in his mouth, a delicious sensation explodes on his tongue when he chews and he almost forgot how much he loves strawberries.

Harry’s eyes grow wide and he opens his mouth but all he does is cough and Louis wants to help but he doesn’t know how “Oh my god are you okay?” Harry nods and says with a restricted throat “Swallowed my gum” followed by a string of softer coughs.

Harry calms down and Louis covers his mouth with his hands because he’s afraid he’ll giggle at the boy.

Harry’s face is a little red and he chuckles when he sees Louis’ constricted face and it makes the Omega burst with giggles.

They laugh and just smile at each other until Harry’s mom calls them down to eat dinner.

“You can put the gum in here” Harry hands Louis and wrapper from his box and shoves the box back under the bed.

“Thanks” Louis smiles and stands up from the bed to follow Harry downstairs.

-

They eat dinner and some ice cream for dessert before they leave. Their moms are giggling and whispering to each other the whole time while Louis tries to eat like a normal person. He is seated right next to Harry and their arms touch sometimes, it makes him feel like purring.

He has admitted to himself that he might like Harry, he just feels a connection with him and he hopes Harry feels the same way.

When Louis puts on his jacked Harry stands beside him in the hallway while their mothers say goodbye in the living room.

“Bye Harry,” Louis whispers and Harry thinks  _Fuck it_ and quickly kisses Louis’ cheek before murmuring a goodbye and speed walking into the living room.

He passes their mother who were watching them and walks to the kitchen with a pounding heart.

Louis blinks and slowly touches his cheek that feels a little damp from Harry’s lips and he can help but look down and smile with pink cheeks.

Jay smiles at Anne and they say goodbye for the last time with a hug before leaving, Louis hug Anne too and it feels a little more comfortable than the first time.

Anne and Jay already made plans to meet up during dinner and Louis can wait to see Harry again.

He doesn’t stop smiling on the way home.

-

Harry’s face is red and when his mother comes into the kitchen a couple of minutes later he’s smiling while he gets a bottle of water from the fridge.

“So what do you think?” She asks him and he takes a few sips of cold water before answering.

“I really like him” He admits and he feels a little tingle in his chest, he suddenly feels very satisfied and he realises that his wolf is agreeing with him.

“I really really like him” He isn’t nervous anymore and he might even be looking forward to spending the rest of his life with this lovely Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

A fifteen-year-old Louis leaned against his locker while he watched the alpha he’s supposed to get mated to this year talk to his friends.

Ever since meeting each other they had to spend three days a week just ‘hanging out’ and getting to know each other as much as they can. At first, Harry seemed interested in every word he said but after a while, it was just Louis sitting on the bed while Harry was on his phone getting popular by the second.

The Omega never tried to talk to Harry at school ever since he waved at him one lunch break and all Harry did was turning away, he figured the Alpha didn’t want his friends to know about him.

The worst part was seeing Harry with other Omega’s, it bothered Louis to no extent every time some sweet-faced and high pitched giggling girl made Harry laugh. He could have told his mum but he didn’t want to disappoint her, he needed to make her proud and this was an easy way to do just that.

He walked home at a fast pace so he had a little while before his mum would drop him off at Harry’s place.

*

“Boo, are you ready?” Louis sighed and paused the video he was watching before his mother called him.

“Yeah be right down” Sometimes he wishes he would have never met Harry so he wouldn’t feel this dread and sadness. He knows it’s not Harry’s fault though, it was nobody’s fault. His mother just wanted what was best for him and really he shouldn’t complain. He was lucky to spend time with Harry Styles and mate him, if the people in school heard this they would be astonished.

Little boring Louis Tomlinson.

The Omega rubbed his arm and grabbed his bag to take with him, he was going to entertain himself after all.

*

“Hey” Harry gave him a nod and turned back to his phone. Louis shrugged, making his way to the Alpha’s desk chair and sitting down. He placed his bag on the desk and took his phone out, he didn’t have a lot of friends he could text or call and decided to put the device back. Luckily he brought his tablet with lots of time-consuming games.

It kept him busy for a while but when he shut his tablet off and took a look at the time he had another two hours left to spend with Harry.

He opened and closed his fists before pulling his sleeves up and covering his hands with them, he was tired of spending the whole day at school and in a room with Harry not talking.

In the end, Louis decided to open up a lollypop he kind of stole from the candy jar at home, his mum doesn’t approve of him eating sweets before he had dinner and Louis didn’t know if Harry would snitch on him so he had to be as quiet as possible.

Luck wasn’t on Louis’ side, however, when he tried to open the lolly it’s rapper made an awful ripping sound.

Of course, Harry’s head snapped up at that and Louis could feel the Alpha’s eyes on his back.

“Are you eating candy?” Harry placed his phone his nightstand and crossed his arms “You know you can’t have candy before dinner Louis” Louis just closed his eyes as hard as he could and wished Harry would go back to acting like Louis wasn’t in the room with him.

“I’m going to tell your mum Louis” At that the Omega’s eyes snapped open and he turned around to face Harry with pleading eyes.

“Please don’t tell my mum Harry” He begged and Harry sat up straighter, he seemed to think about it for a while before letting out a sigh “Do you have more?” Nodding Louis grabbed his bag and hurried to Harry’s side, desperate to avoid getting into trouble.

“I got some more lollypops and some cookies” Harry nodded and grabbed a lolly form, Louis, opening it and popping it in his mouth while Louis waited to see if Harry was still planning to tell his mum.

Harry just told him he wasn’t going to tell his mum if Louis didn’t tell Harry’s mum.

So the sat there, sucking on their lolly’s with a bag in between them.

It was Harry who made the first move after a couple of minutes.

“So, how are you” They didn’t make eye contact and Louis felt incredibly small when he saw the Alpha’s hands fiddle nervously.

“I’m good” he replied softly “How are you?” He didn’t want to be rude.

“Good, good” Harry nodded to himself “I saw you playing Angry Birds on your tablet” Harry cleared his throat “What level are you?” Louis grumbled a little at the mention of that stupid game.

“I’m not that far, there is just one level I can’t beat” The Omega forgot how nice it was to talk to Harry and have Harry’s attention in him.

“Oh,” The Alpha nodded “Maybe I can- uh help you?” Louis shrugged at him and unlocked the device before handing it over, their fingers brushed and Louis’ face grew hot.

“Give it a try mate” He mumbled out and licked at his lolly.

It was silent again for a few minutes while Harry tried to kill some pigs, Louis’ curiosity got the best of him and he pushed his bag to the ground to slide next to Harry and see what was happening.

Of course, Harry beat the level and smiled at him, he wasn’t aware of how close their faces would be if Harry looked up and when Harry handed him the tablet without breaking eye contact Louis couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to the Alpha’s lips.

What happened next probably came as a surprise to the both of them because Harry leaned forward and places a quick closed-mouthed kiss to Louis’ Lips.

It was all too fast for Louis to grasp but he gasped and dropped his tablet that landed in his bag on the ground before placing one hand on Harry’s cheek and pulling him in for another kiss that lasted longer and felt so amazing Louis’ inside felt like jelly.

Harry had left his lolly a while ago on his nightstand and placed his hands on Louis’ waist trying to keep them as close as possible.

Louis opened his mouth a little and Harry knew exactly what to do to make Louis feel good, he didn’t really know what to do after all it was his first kiss. Louis pulled away with a gasp, it was his  _first_  kiss. It couldn’t have been Harry’s first kiss.  _Of_   _course_  it wasn’t Harry’s first kiss or did it mean as much to him as it did to Louis.

The Omega pushed Harry away with a sob caught in his throat, he needs to get out of here right now.

Tears were falling as he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. He didn’t react to Anne calling his name, just kept running until he was out the door and already halfway home.

*

Louis is laying curled up and sobbing on his bed when his mum knocks on his door and opens it a second later.

“Boo” She coos and holds him close, Louis presses his face against his mother’s thigh and sobs some more.

“I don’t- don’t want t-to” He hiccups and hopes she understands his plea, she sights “Oh baby, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do” She pats his head “Tell me what happened sweetie please”

It takes a couple of minutes before Louis’ sobs settle down to sniffles and he is able to explain in a watery voice.

“We kissed mum and I don’t want to get mated with Harry” He suddenly feels angry. Who does Harry think he is? Louis is absolutely not going to be Harry’s side toy nobody knows about before he absolutely has to mate him and be miserable.

“Honey calm down okay, I’m sure there was a misunderstanding” but Louis doesn’t want to hear it “No mum! I don’t want to mate with him and that final!” He can’t help but yell, why isn’t he mum listening to him?

“Baby” She rubs his back “It’s okay, I’m going to call Anne back and tell her, she was very worried about you” She keeps rubbing his back for a second before standing up and leaving Louis’ room.

*

Harry sat down on his couch and placed his head in his hands as he heard his mother talk to Jay over the phone in the kitchen.

After what felt like an eternity she was done and entered the living room with a frown on her face.

“Look, Harry, I don’t know what happened but Louis is sobbing in his bed and saying how he doesn’t want to mate with you so you are going to explain right now.”

His mother gave him a stern look but all Harry could focus on was the ripping pain in his chest.

“I-I don’t know” he gasped on the edge of breaking down, his omega doesn’t want him anymore.

“Do not lie to me Harry Styles” His mother’s voice was rising and so was Harry’s intense longing to make sure Louis was okay.

“I’m not lying, I really don’t know what happened everything was fine” His voice cracks and Anne’s expression softens, she sighs and sits down next to her son.

“Just tell me what you guys were doing before” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, even though her Alpha son was quite big and turning into a bulky Alpha, he was always going to be her baby.

Harry swallows “We were playing on his tablet and- and we kissed” He mumbles, he still feels the tingling in his lips from when they touched Louis’ “Then he pushed me away and ran, I don’t understand mum” Harry looked so teary-eyed and small that it broke Anne’s heart.

“Oh darling, it’s going to be okay I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding” She rubbed his back “We should go over there and you two need to talk this out” All Harry could do was nod pathetically and follow his mum out the door.

*

There was a quiet knock on Louis’ door and he poked his head out from under his sheets, he has calmed down a bit and tried to convince himself that Harry would be better off without Louis holding him back from finding a person he actually wants to be with.

He didn’t respond to the knock but the door opened anyway and when he saw the last person he wanted to see standing in his door opening he glared at him “Go away” He hissed at Harry and pulled the sheets over himself again.

“No Louis we need to talk please” If Louis didn’t know better he would think Harry sounded a little desperate.

He didn’t respond and Harry took that as a sign to continue “I don’t know why you ran away from me when we had just kissed for the first time-“ Louis cut him off “I will tell you why” he huffed and glared some more “That was my first fucking kiss”

Harry stared at him with a confused look on his face.

“Mine too” He nodded and jumped a little when he heard Louis’ sudden burst of laughter without a trace of humour “Yeah right, that kiss meant nothing to you” Louis’ voice ended in a whimper and Harry had enough.

“What are you talking about?” He took a risk and closed the door before sitting down next to Louis on his bed “That kiss meant  _everything_  to me Louis I-“He sighed “I know I haven’t been showing you much interest lately but I just don’t want you to get bored of me before we mate, I just figure that the less you’d know the less you’d hate and I’m really sorry for that.”

The Alpha rubbed his eyes “I’ve never kissed someone before Louis, why would I do that while I know you are- were going to be my mate?”

“Because you don’t really like me, you're just doing this to make your mum happy and I’m sick of feeling like my own Alpha doesn’t want me” He whimpered and they were both surprised by the growl that was torn from Harry’s throat.

“I do like you and I do want you Louis” He pulled the sheets off of Louis and before the Omega knew what was happening Harry was between his legs and on top of him with almost completely black eyes.

“You’re funny and kind and in general an amazing person, I couldn’t be happier with someone to mate than with you” Looking in each other’s eyes Louis didn’t feel sad and lonely anymore, he felt so deeply satisfied with his Alpha right now that all he could do was whine for Harry to kiss him again and the Alpha did.

*

“You’re turning sixteen in two months” Louis mumbled in awe at his boyfriend, they’ve officially been dating for five months now and Louis has never been happier after Harry admitted his feelings for Louis everything got a lot less forced and stressful.

Harry had started to talk to Louis at school and sometimes having lunch with the Omega but often his friends would whisk him away to talk about footie. The attention he suddenly received from the Alpha made him a new target for glares from different Omega’s feeling threatened but Louis took great comfort in knowing Harry was never even available, he was Louis’ before anything.

“Mmh” Harry captured his lips again while letting his hands roam Louis’ body as he sat on his lap on the couch.

Harry’s mum just left to get groceries with Louis’ mum and they had at least two hours before Anne would come home so they decided to put a film in and make out on the living room couch.

“Babe” Harry pecked his lips again, he felt like an addict for those “I want to talk to you about something” He licked his lips and squeezed the Omega’s hips until Louis gave him his full attention.

“You know I love you” He started with when he saw a tiny crease between Louis’ brows, they had said the L-word a month ago and snogged for two hours after that “But your heat is just around the corner and Louis I don’t think I can mate you while I feel like you being an omega is the only reason you want it.”

Louis’ hands drop from his shoulders and his frown deepens “You don’t want to mate?” To Harry’s surprise, the Omega doesn’t sound sad just on the verge of angry.

“No, no, baby I want to mate with you so bad” the corner of Louis’ mouth is turning upward again but he still looks sceptical “I would just like to do it before your heat, you know, that way we are both fully experiencing it” Louis snorts “So you want to mate before my heat comes, how are you planning on doing that while you won’t touch me anywhere but my waist?”

Louis sounds bitter and Harry gasps “I touch you in other places too!” To prove his point he slides one hand from Louis’ wait to his arm and down to his wrist to hold him.

“You know that’s not what I mean” The Omega rolls his eyes “Every time we make out and I try to get your hands on me you just ignore it and slide them right back to my waist” Louis is actually starting to sound small and insecure and  _fuck_  that’s not how Harry wanted this conversation to go.

“Baby, I just didn’t want to overwhelm you and sent you into heat or something before I talked to you about this” He never meant to make Louis feel unwanted or rejected.

“Then why didn’t you?” Louis is staring at him with a raised brow and the Alpha gulps “Because I’m a pussy and was afraid of your reaction” Harry says and Louis has to cackle a little when he hears Harry calling himself a pussy.

“You’re not a pussy, you’re my Alpha” the Omega kisses him gently “And I love you a lot and I absolutely want to get mated to you” He kisses Harry harder, more passionate and his Alpha responds with a groan.

It’s careful and slow but second by second Harry’s hands slide down from his waist to his bum and Louis pushes back to make it clear he wants it all.

With the reassurance Harry squeezes Louis’ bum a little only to receive a beautiful moan, he squeezes harder and lets one hand drop to his thigh just to see Louis reaction, it’s beautiful, the way Louis has to break to kiss to whine and moan almost at the same time. He looks flushed and pretty on Harry’s lap like this.

“I like that a lot” He whimpers at Harry and rubs his bum over the Alpha’s crotch. It’s a clear sign about what Louis wants but Harry can’t help but tease a little.

“So you would be fine with me taking you right now” He kisses the mating spot on Louis’ neck “Right here right now?” He almost growls it and he’s sure Louis can feel his chest vibrate with it.

Louis’ grip tightens as he whimpers out a yes and that’s all Harry needs to hear before getting them both off grinding against each other.

*

It’s been a week and Louis is afraid of going into heat one of these days before they get the chance to mate.

It’s been better sure, often their time spent together would end in a sticky nap, but he never got the chance to remove any clothing and it was starting to bother Louis.

He tried getting Harry out of his shirt and succeeded most of the time but when he made a move to remove his own t-shirt Harry would flip them over and make the Omega come in his pants before Louis knew what was going on.

It hurts him a little and of course, he started to question why the Alpha didn’t want to see Louis’ skin, in Louis’ mind the whole problem was his ever-present tummy.

It’s pudgy and ugly, defiantly not something he loves about himself but before this, he never even thought about his body and how the person he was going to spent his life with wouldn’t like it very much.

It was also a stupid reason in Louis’ opinion because they were going to mate anyway so Harry better get used to the Omega’s body how it is cause Louis isn’t planning on changing anytime soon.

*

“ _Baby_ ” Harry bucks his hips up and groans “ _Please_ ” Louis whimpers in response.

Harry has been so good for him tonight, taking him out and treating him like a princess. Their moms granted them some privacy at Harry’s house and decided to spend some time together at Louis’.

They’ve been in Harry’s bed for about fifteen minutes and Louis was starting to grow desperate on top of the Alpha. Harry’s shirt was already discarded on the floor somewhere and with a hard grind on Harry’s crotch, Louis made sure the Alpha closed his eyes and tightens his grip on Louis’ thighs in pleasure before tugging his shirt off as quick as he can.

It’s quite the slap in his face when Harry opens his eyes and stumbles out an “N-no” while trying to get away from him. It hurts so bad that the Omega can’t help but whimper in distress and the sound finally makes Harry stop struggling.

Louis buries his head in Harry’s neck, seeking comfort, and stops whimpering when he feels his Alpha’s hands stroking his naked skin and chest rumble in a protective manner.

“Do you not want to see me naked?” Louis managed in a small voice when he feels calmed down enough.

Harry snorts “Of course I want to see you naked, love, you’re gorgeous” the Alpha sights “ want it so much I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop myself from mating you on the spot when I see you bare, baby, the only thing stopping me from flipping us over is the distress you’re in right now love”

“You mean it?” Louis asked hopefully “You aren’t just saying that because you want to make me feel better and secretly despite my tummy?”

“I  _love_  your tummy” Harry growls “It’s soft and perfect and it’s going to be the home of our children someday” He makes them sit up straight and places a hand on Louis’ bare tummy.

His eyes roam over the Omega’s pretty chest, his nipples are a soft shade of pink and his bellybutton is as tiny as he is.

His cock is throbbing in his sweats and he unconsciously rubs a little against Louis making his breath hitch as he grips Louis’ waist tighter.

“ _Please_ ” Louis gasps desperately “ _please_ ”

“Are you sure?” Harry stills his movements with a concerned look “I just want this to be perfect” His voice is smaller than Louis has ever heard before and his heart can barely handle it.

“Baby” the Omega takes Harry’s face in his dainty hands “It’s always going to be perfect with you” Louis kisses him and it feels like the Alpha finally understands when he kisses back for a blissful second before flipping them over with an ease that screams so unmistakably Alpha Louis has to bare his neck for him.

“It’s okay baby, I’m going to take care of you” He slots himself between Louis’ inviting tights and kisses Louis’ mating spot once before softly shuffling down the waistband of Louis’ borrowed sweatpants.

Louis lifts his hip and legs a little to help and the Alpha places a gentle kiss on the newly exposed skin of his thigh in gratitude, it’s softer than he had imagined. He’s almost panting when the sweats are off and Louis is only in his black underwear, it’s a beautiful sight to see.

Harry can feel the blood running through his body in that second, can feel the love he has for this unbelievably perfect person beneath him cursing through his veins with every beat of his heart.

“You’re beautiful” He whispers and growls happily when his Omega blushes with a grin.

“Come here” Louis makes grabby hands at him and sights in content when the Alpha is close enough to kiss again.

“ _Tear it apart_ ” Louis pressed the words against Harry’s mouth and within seconds there was a tearing sound coming from Louis’ underwear, and then another one before the fabric was gone. The Omega moaned at his future mate, such a strong Alpha and all his.

The wetness between Louis’ cheeks did not go unnoticed by Harry as he nipped at the Omega’s neck again. “Wet for me baby” It wasn’t a question and Louis was not planning on answering even if it was.

Louis places a hand on Harry’s broad chest and appreciates the muscle with hooded eyes, his Alpha has stopped moving, instead, watching Louis with a curious glint.

Louis’ hand doesn’t stay still for long as he glides it down until Harry’s happy trail is tickling his fingers, he watches the Alpha’s face closely when he dips his hand inside Harry’s sweats without warning and strokes the Alpha’s cock once before gripping it.

Harry’s eyes go from wild to complete bliss in seconds and Louis is so satisfied with himself for making his Alpha feel good he almost wants to finish Harry off with his hand and watch his face forever.

The fact that Harry isn’t wearing any underwear is making him blush, the Alpha’s cock feels so big in his hand he wonders if it’s even going to fit inside him.

He wants to get Harry out of his sweats and inside him as fast as possible, he can feel his slick making its way to his thighs making him whimper impatiently.

“ _Oh_ , baby” Harry moans pushing the waistband of his sweats down and giving Louis more room to touch.

He shimmies out of them and awkwardly shrugs them aside for a second while Louis releases his cock to bury his hands in the Alpha’s hair and whine.

“You’re so pretty” The Alpha’s voice is slowly turning into a growl and Louis’ head is already starting to grow fuzzy.

Harry kisses his chest as he caresses Louis’ thighs and slowly lets his fingers travel to the Omega’s backside. His fingers scrape against the soft skin and come back wet with slick, Harry can’t help but lick them,  _tasting_  his Omega.

“Taste so good baby” He moans and grips Louis’ pretty pink cock firmly, he strokes him slowly watching as Louis throws his head back and whimpers quietly.

Harry is amazed when he realises Louis actually gets quieter, he feels so privileged to calm Louis down like this.

“Know you're close, baby, don’t need to be prepped do you honey, still going to play a little though” The Alpha hums and let’s his free hand travel back to the Omega’s hole, he uses one finger without restraint and moans when he feels how tight Louis is for him.

“You are absolutely precious” he murmurs against Louis’ trembling thigh and growls happily when his Omega mewls back.

He adds another finger and stretches Louis without restrains, the thought of his cock going inside of this angel is unreal.

His cock is throbbing and he has no doubt that this won’t last long but it’s okay because he had forever to  _try_  to control himself around his Omega.

 “want it” Louis whimpers and Harry breaks, he pulls his fingers out and shakenly positions his cock, he’s feeling the nerves of making this good for Louis settle in and of course for it being his first time.

When the head is at Louis’ they both moan and the Alpha can’t help but add pressure pushing inside fully and growling before watching Louis’ face carefully.

“Does it hurt?” He whispers, they’re already panting “No just- just move,  _please_ ” the Omega begs and Harry does.

He carefully slides out and back in, repeating the motions faster as pleasure courses through his veins.

He can hear Louis moaning and panting, it’s too much, he’s going to come so soon.

He speeds up then, wanting his Omega to come before him. They both gasp when Harry’s knot grows, the moment Louis comes beautifully with a shout the Alpha is on him.

Kissing him slowly before planting his cock as deep inside his Omega as he can and popping his knot, he’s wasting no time sinking his teeth down on Louis’ spot hard enough to draw blood, mating them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
